


Burning visions

by Lady_Faulkner



Series: Huxloween Prompts 2018 [9]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, Anal Sex, Bottom Armitage Hux, Druids, Hopeful Ending, Human Sacrifice, M/M, Mild Smut, Mpreg, Prophetic Visions, Rimming, Soulmates, Spit As Lube, Top Kylo Ren, almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Faulkner/pseuds/Lady_Faulkner
Summary: Armitage and Techie are drui (druids) each with a special gift. Armitage can see a person’s soulmate, and Techie, who is blind, can see the future. When he was a child, Armitage saw the face of his soulmate, unfortunately, that man is the viking invader his people want to burn as an offering to the gods.





	Burning visions

**Author's Note:**

> Druids count as witches, right?   
> I did some light research while writing this, but that's not saying too much. (History tidbits in the foot notes because I love this stuff.) Enjoy!

Armitage looked up at the wicker man then at the viking to be sacrificed inside it and his heart broke. Neither man spoke the other’s language and they had only met a few days before, but Armitage knew they were meant to be together. That was his gift; he could see when a person’s soulmate was born and could foresee when they would meet. And when he was five, he had seen the birth of a viking prince then the strong, weathered face of a warrior. The same face that glared at him from within the wicker man. 

A gentle hand squeezed Armitage’s shoulder and he turned his attention to his twin brother, Techie. Like him, Techie had been given a gift of foresight, but at a great price. Techie could see into the future but he had been born blind. 

“Must it be this way?” Armitage inquired in an undertone.

“I’m sorry,” Techie whispered, “but a sacrifice must be made.” 

“But must it be him?” Armitage pleaded. 

Techie hesitated and his brother’s heart raced. As a  _ drui _ , Armitage had the authority to stop the sacrifice if it was against the will of the gods. 

“Must it be him?” Armitage pressed. 

Techie shook his head, “I do not know. I only saw that a sacrifice needed to be made.” 

“Please Techie,” Armitage begged, “my soul was created to join with his; if he is sacrificed this day, I shall lose part of myself.” 

Techie was silent. 

“Please Techie, stop them,” Armitage pleaded. “They’ll listen to you. You’re the one the gods spoke to. You’re the one they gave a horrible vision of what will come to pass if they are not appeased. It has to be you.” 

Techie shook his head and Armitage looked up at the viking in the wicker man. He was taller than Armitage, broad shouldered and wide in the hipes. Years of training had toned his muscles to the point where Armitage knew the viking could bend him in half with minimal effort. The viking’s dark hair brushed his shoulders and had been impeccably groomed when he’d been brought before Armitage, Techie, and the other  _ drui _ . Now it hung in a tangled mess. A mess Armitage wanted to comb his fingers through.

“STOP!” he yelled. 

All eyes feel on him and the viking tensed. 

“He is not to perish today,” Armitage continued. “Another shall take his place in coming months. The gods wished to test our resolve and they are pleased. Remove him from the wicker man and have him brought to me.” 

After a momentary pause, Armitage’s orders were carried out while he and walked to a nearby stream. Armitage opened his bag of herbs and set to work on an elixir. 

When the viking was brought to him, Armitage pressed the warm liquid of the elixir to his mouth and held the viking’s nose. The viking fought him until he was forced to open his mouth to breath and the elixir trickled down his throat. Once it was gone, Armitage asked to be alone with the viking. 

“It should be working by now,” Armitage commented, untying the viking’s wrists. 

“What should?” the viking demanded. 

Armitage looked up, he had not expected the viking’s voice to be so melodious. 

“What did you give me?” the viking shouted. 

“Something to make communication easier,” Armitage calmly explained. 

The viking stared at him. 

“I’m Armitage,” the  _ drui _ offered. 

“Kylo Hansson,” the viking replied. 

Armitage smiled then motioned to the stream, “We’ve been rather unkind to you. Please, wash yourself, I’ve heard your people do that frequently.” 

Kylo nodded, “Why are you doing this?” 

“Because our souls were made for each other,” Armitage replied. 

Kylo stared then let out a bark of laughter. 

Armitage’s cheeks reddened, “I know we are; it’s my gift from the gods to know when a person’s soulmate enters this world. I saw your birth, son of Han, and I foresaw you as you now are. Thus, when I saw you in the wicker man, I could not allow you to die.” 

“That is a strange gift,” Kylo smiled. “Then again, my fury in battle has been compared to the wrath of a god.” 

“Why’s that?” Armitage demanded. 

Kylo smirked then stepped into the stream. His skin was scratched and scarred from battle and Armitage’s eyes wandered Kylo’s muscular form, noting each of them. And the viking’s muscular ass. 

“I do not go into battle wearing armour,” Kylo explained. “Instead, I wear a bear’s skin and allow the Allfather’s fury to flow through me. I become an animal that cannot be defeated and I destroy my enemies.” 

Armitage’s breath caught in his throat and his cock twitched with interest as his mind created an image of Kylo on the battlefield. 

Kylo turned to look at Armitage. “You are not frightened by that,” he stated.

“No,” Armitage coughed, forcing himself to refocus. 

“You claimed that our souls were made for each other,” Kylo continued, approaching Armitage. “What exactly did you mean by that?” 

Armitage’s throat went dry and he couldn’t speak. 

“I will not be unmanned,” Kylo threatened, bringing his face close to Armitage’s. 

A whimper escaped Armitage’s lips and Kylo grabbed at the  _ drui _ ’s crotch. Armitage’s cock was leaking by now and the added pressure from Kylo’s hand made it worse. 

“Filthy,” Kylo sneered, meeting Armitage’s eyes. “You will bathe before I touch you.” 

Armitage blinked, “What?” 

“Bathe,” Kylo clarified, “otherwise I will not touch you.” 

“I thought...wait!” Armitage protested. “Do you feel as I do?” 

Kylo brought his face a breath away from Armitage’s. “You have set a fire within me and I mean to bury my cock in you to quench it,” he whispered sharply. “Does that answer your question?” 

“Yes,” Armitage moaned. 

“Good, now strip so you may bathe,” Kylo ordered. 

Armitage knew his body was almost feminine in its slenderness and worried that it would be disappointing Kylo. However, he could tell that Kylo was not someone to test, so Armitage removed his clothes and waded into the stream. 

The cold water dealt with his erection and Kylo saw to it that Armitage’s body was sufficiently cleaned. As he bathed, Armitage caught Kylo staring at his copper hair more than once. 

“Have you never seen red hair before?” he inquired. 

“My people also value hair like yours,” Kylo explained, reaching up to comb his fingers through Armitage’s long, tangled hair. 

Their eyes met and Armitage watched as Kylo’s features soften.

“Have you bewitched me?” Kylo whispered, staring at Armitage’s lips. 

“Not purposefully,” Armitage replied. 

Kylo smirked before leaning in to kiss him. 

Armitage felt like a pot boiling over; every tender emotion he had ever bubbled to the surface and he wanted to pour it into Kylo. He held the viking’s face in his hands and deepened their kiss; longing for more. 

Kylo broke away and guided Armitage to a nearby boulder covered in moss. Armitage instinctively laid down on his stomach and spread his legs. Kylo leaned over and kissed each of Armitage’s cheeks before spreading them and running his tongue around Armitage’s pink rim. 

“Yes,” Armitage moaned. 

Kylo repositioned himself and slickened his cock with his saliva before slowly pressing into Armitage. He cried out once in pain before relaxing into Kylo’s cock. 

“You are mine,” Kylo grunted as he rocked into Armitage. 

“Yes!” he agreed. “No one else’s. Just yours, Kylo.” 

Kylo smiled and increased his speed and Armitage moaned loudly as Kylo’s cock found the spot that sent waves of pleasure coursing through him whenever it was hit. 

“K-Kylo!” Armitage screamed as he came against the mossy boulder. 

The viking held out for a few more seconds before he called out Armitage’s name as he unloaded his cock into the  _ drui’s _ ass. 

“Mine,” Kylo breathed.

“Yours,” Armitage agreed. 

 

~ ~ ~ ~

A decent ways off, Techie sat on the floor of his hut with his knees pressed to his chest. The gods had given him another vision; this one stronger than the last. He had seen hundreds of vikings roaming across the land, villages destroyed, men killed, women assaulted; fire and blood, until Techie’s people were all but wiped out. 

Tears of shame rolled down Techie’s cheeks and stained his clothes. He could have stopped it. He could have saved them from this fate. All he had to do was burn a viking they’d captured; then the gods would have blessed them. But that viking had been Armitage’s soulmate. The person he had been fashioned for, and Techie could not bring himself to break his brother’s heart. 

 

~ ~ ~ ~

Nine months after their first meeting, Armitage labored to bring Kylo’s first child into the world. Techie knelt beside him and held his hand while another  _ drui _ knelt between Armitage’s legs. 

Armitage gave one last decisive push and his son’s cries filled the hut. The babe was cleaned and swaddled before he was lain in Armitage’s arms. 

“Hello,” Armitage whispered before kissing his son’s forehead. 

Kylo stepped into the hut and knelt across from Techie. Armitage inclined their child to him and Kylo’s face softened as he beheld the delicate features of their son. 

“He’s perfect,” Kylo whispered. 

Armitage beamed and Kylo kissed his forehead. 

“Han Kylosson,” Kylo mused, “he will be a fine warrior.” 

“He shall learn from the best,” Armitage agreed. 

Kylo glanced at Techie, “Would you like to hold him?” 

Techie smiled gratefully and Kylo walked around to guide his hands as Armitage slid Han into his arms. 

“He’s heavy,” Techie commented. 

A vision passed before his eyes; he saw their village burning, but Kylo, Armitage, Han and himself escaping. Being discovered by vikings warriors -friend’s of Kylo’s- who took them in, seeing Armitage only as spoils from a raid. Traveling back to Kylo’s homeland and where Han would take his first steps. Where he would learn swordplay from Kylo and the knowledge of the  _ drui _ from Armitage and Techie. Han would grow into a great warrior and met his soulmate three years before Armitage would die. Han would then sire five sons and die in battle. 

“Techie?” Armitage whispered. 

He smiled reassuringly at his brother. “The gods have shown me his life; it will be a full one.” 

Armitage and Kylo exchanged a smile. 

“That is all we want for him,” Armitage said. 

**Author's Note:**

> Techie's vision is not wrong; the vikings actually did conquer the druid people. 
> 
> We don't really know how vikings felt about gay couples. From what I can summarize from light research, submitting to another man was considered unmanly. So, theoretically, topping would be okay, hence why Kylo insists on Hux submitting to him so he won't be made less of a man (unmanned) when they have sex. 
> 
> Kylo is meant to be a berserker; a warrior who worshiped Odin and wore a bear skin (where we get the word 'berserk' from) into battle. They would go into an unstoppable rage and massacre people.


End file.
